


Water’s Not as Warm as You

by kittywrites267



Category: Superjail - Fandom
Genre: (?), 18+, AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Superjail, Teratophilia, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywrites267/pseuds/kittywrites267
Summary: The story begins with Warden, finding a rare sea creature who is now the last of his kind. Warden welcomes this creature into his life, helping him cope and have him work by his side. They slowly develop into creating a romantic relationship, but faces difficulty throughout the chapters.





	1. Broken Waves

The Warden has not have enough sleep, particularly has been waking up more and more when the clock strikes on midnights. Alone, in his quiet haven, in his thoughts... thoughts of a past he so desires to forget. Ward felt like a lost and scared child, seeking something that isn’t there. The respect of a ghost, nothing is as challenging as the voice of that man in his head. Talking about his father can be a sensitive subject, but instead he tries to blind himself with false facts. That his father cared, and that he cared for him dearly no matter the heartless abuse. But then nighttime hits, and the darkness consumes his mind. 

Last night, when it was peaceful yet ominous, the world twisted around him as he felt the pit of his stomach being swallowed, his chest tightens, feeling there are thorns prickling his heart, he grips it tightly and sobs quietly while he panics. Jailbot is the only one to know this, however. The AI approaches his creator, saddened about his behavior. Ward sits, wiping off his tears, and offered a smile. “Everything alright there, buddy?” He asks, not wanting to concern his child with such a useless situation. Funny how dependent he seems towards Jailbot, yet he buries this from everyone else. The bot is still worried and looked down with a sad expression, approaching him and stood beside him for the least comfort. 

By morning time in the now, he can’t help but feel guilt to be hiding this from his only best friend. Being on the edge of the island, while his coworkers and prisoners sleep. It was early dawn, and he awaited to see the sunrise. It always calmed him down and reminded himself to keep on smiling. His eyes closed, feeling the calming cool breeze and watching the waves clash further against the warm soft sand, and the sun peaking through the sky. It was heaven. Suddenly, something perked throughout the waters. This startled Warden, his eyes shot open, head turning to wear the sound came from. This peculiar aquatic creature, was rather large, a stingray shaped face, soft pointy vertebrae on his back, a large tail, gills under his ribcage, painted in pastel yellow markings over his body. This poor creature was bleeding to death and coughing, blood seeped out his chest from a large straight cut leaning right. And from seeing the red liquid forming in the water was evident enough that he was most definitely hurt. Ward was in complete ‘awe’ from witnessing such rare beauty, but soon stands up and cries for Jailbot to give them a lift to the private emergency room. The AI rushes in, observing the scene. Soon picking the two up, and took them to the requested area.

Everything fades to black to this monster’s vision... 

The creature, Stingray to be specific, now laid down on his back, opening his eyes wide as he returns to consciousness and surprised at the newfound surroundings. Warden happily lifted himself up from the seat. “Hello stranger, welcome to Superjail! I’m the warden of this safe haven. You must be so confused, allow me to explain. I was just taking a stroll to see the nice sunrise from above, until I noticed you came out of the ocean, close to dying!” He spoke in a dramatic tone, left arm over his eyes in a rather goofy fashion. But Stingray soon groaned, growing tired of his words. “I get it... I’m, grateful that you’ve decided to help me as the matter of fact.” He stood silent, noticing something of this human creature was undoubtedly different. He stands up, being about two feet taller than the small and lanky human beneath him now. His hands grazed his clothing and observes to see if he could find anything off. Perhaps it was his overly positive personality? He was unsure. Ward soon felt his face hot as it reddens, feeling those clawed hands around his small body, wondering the purpose of his actions. Soon, he assumed that he wanted to be pet. His hand soon gently scratched under his chin and the sides of his face. “Aww, you want a good petting?” He asks seemingly innocent. “What?! No, you peasant! Hands off!” His hands smacked away Warden’s with a disgruntled expression, but his face soon lit up in red. Ward chuckles awkwardly and apologetic, taking a step back. 

Stingray cleared up his throat, crossing his arms over his chest, still feeling a slight pain even after being patched up. “So you run this facility it seems. I am Stingray, I come from depths of the sea after an ambush, people who’m attacked my people and...” He soon quieted down again, struggling to continue his words. He shouldn’t have said that. “That.. doesn’t matter now! What matters now is that I! I should...” But the aquatic creature had nowhere to go, Warden was in shock. But quick to give him an option, not wanting to depress Stingray. “How about you stay here in the meantime? I promise it’s completely safe in here! I think you’ll like it!” He said, smiling wide and anticipating that he’d agree to do so. Stingray soon felt he owed him after what happened, surely, he didn’t ask to be helped but he understood the intention of his accomplishment was selfless, sensing it from his pure and kind nature. “Yes, I suppose I could stay...” With that, Warden jumps, clapping his hands together. “Splendid! Come with me while I show you around, I can’t wait to tell everyone!” He spoke, giddy while he took his hand to guide him out, this time Stingray didn’t mind, finding it somewhat charming to his personality. He remained his cool and cold looking demeanor however, often staring down at the Warden. Jailbot followed, glad that he seemed to be doing better, even if this creature seemed a little shady. Jared was just on the entrance, anxious and waving his arms with little complaints on how he was late and some of the prisoners were causing the usual havoc. Other than this, Ward knew that today will be a good day with his new friend.


	2. “Warm”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Stingray’s first month as a guest, he’s having trouble fitting in. At first, however. This included Warden wanting to so desperately be his friend, but Stingray has been distant...

It was a cold and quiet night once more, with now the exception being that Warden slept peacefully and warm under Stingray’s arms. He had no idea, however. Since he was already fast asleep, and it was only the creature holding him while the smaller being was in his dreamland. It’s been an odd week for him, (then again, it’s always odd); considering he just got there not long after. The weekend nights are usually nice, just the silence and a sleepy Warden for him to protect. Was it right for him to trust this human male? He wasn’t exactly sure, but he could believe even the small selfless acts. Strange, a few weeks earlier he was scolding him and his friends. Now, this was... most definitely different. As if they formed a bond, a friend perhaps? 

At the first week, the aquatic monster showed no signs of wanting social interaction. He was quiet, scheming to escape even though he had nowhere to go, walking towards a place to appease his lonesome, and even killing some of the prisoners in violently and merciless manners. This worried Warden, as much as he tried to find a way to interact, he’d pull away. Just an hour after he was out, Stingray was very observing of his unknown surroundings. Curious, touching everything and tilting his head as he approaches foreign contraptions. To this, Warden found adoring of his inexperience with the outside world. It was obvious to tell by his reaction, hands held together on the side of his cheek, seemingly swooned of the seeming innocence radiating from the creature. Still, Stingray didn’t want to be touched. Surely, there was a more deeper meaning to the reason why. He’s already lost so much. 

He’s spotted Alice, whom was on a distance flirting with one of the prisoners. Tall human male with tattoos, he seemed quite intimidating, not to him, however. His attention turned to the Warden as they stood to one of his vehicle/machinery, it looked like an orb that would swing around the rings, resembling a roller coaster, though Stingray had no idea what it was. Confused, he was flustered about it as he followed Ward like a lost (grumpy) puppy. The ride was calming to him, staring at the areas below them in ‘awe’. Warden was babbling about everything in their facility. But he was mostly lost in thought, shaking his head out of it to forget whatever troubled his mind. “Enjoying the view?” He asks, noticing he wasn’t exactly paying attention. Stingray simply raised a brow in response, approaching the smaller being and observing how delicate he seemed. Yet, he seemed to be confident and ambitious. Just by seeing the hard work he’s put to this place, and the excitement in his personality, it was enough for him to respect this human. Warden can feel the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck, causing his shoulders to raise and shiver, soon looks up to witness the taller being staring down. He gave an awkward toothy grin, face reddening once more. Stingray blinked twice before stepping back with a grunt, pouting as he approached the window. Ward frowns, perhaps he’s done something wrong? Maybe he’s pushing it too much... 

As soon as they arrive to the main building, his workspace, he is visited once again by Jared with confirmation of an upcoming event of a musical later at night. This being reminded, his eyes lit up. Jared became concerned of Warden’s new friend, he seemed scary, perhaps has bad intentions. “U-Uh, sir— I don’t mean to question your choices but why is a stranger doing in private property? I didn’t see any newcomer prisoners!” He was obviously nervous, hoping that this giant didn’t approach to kill them at some point. “No Jared, he’s my friend and I trust him enough to let him in here as long as he likes!” But Ward refuses to let him go, though as they further their silly argument, Stingray sneaks out far enough to leave the building. Some prisoners caught him, began to bully him verbally. The creature didn’t seem phased by their words, until they were mad that they weren’t getting his attention and was close to cause physically abuse. The aquatic male gripped his hand and broke its bones. The man screamed in pain, Stingray was annoyed to hear his scream. In results to this anger, he reached to the back of his throat and pulled his column vertebrae right out. The others attempted to fight like completely mindless morons, but they committed a terrible mistake as he violently took action. As soon as he moved to the empty tower, he could finally breathe.

That is, until Warden once again appeared behind him. Odd, he was riding some sort of bald, minty green centaur with wings. Receiving complaints from Alice, whom mentioned she found half of the prisoners in the yard dead. She would’ve dealt with it herself, but Warden gave strict orders not to harm him. So Alice practically threatened that if he didn’t deal with their new guest, she will. Of course, Warden didn’t notice, but promised to “help” her not to worry. He cleared his throat, wondering what caused him to take such actions. “Ah, excuse me... we might be facing an issue with your behavior... if you wouldn’t mind, we’d encourage you to face upon a friendlier approach to our prisoners? Sure, they may seem dangerous, murderous and have bad hygiene, but there’s nothing to worry about as long as our guard takes care of—“ Stingray was getting annoyed by the lecture, so it resulted with a loud groan that interrupted Ward’s words. “I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO BE BY MY LONESOME, IS IT THAT BAD TO REQUEST?” He spoke aloud and clear, his red eyes glared deep into the poor Warden’s despondent ones. He was only explaining a proper approach in a friendly manner, what has he done now? The Warden frowns, but soon chuckled almost choked. “Ah, I see! You want some time alone then— it’s understandable, please continue!” As behest from the aquatic beast, he had left him there to enjoy his own company. 

Once returning to his office, he laid down on his stomach against his desk with his face buried in. Evidently not feeling his best, hurting from Stingray’s constant rejection. “Perhaps their friendship isn’t meant to be after all...” Ward thought aloud, sighing in disbelief. Jared once again enters the room to see his gloomy boss laying on his desk, he approached with concern. “We might have to fix Jailbot again... sir? What’s the matter?” Again, being pouty, Ward tilts his head aside to face the small accountant standing before him. He sits back to his chair and shrugs, Jailbot soon came in glitching before he could reply. His screen was changing colors, arms were moving at a rapid pace, one the arms took Warden by the neck and gave a tight squeeze, close to ending his poor life. Soon, the tightness around his flesh stopped and he collapsed to the floor, followed by a loud clanking. It was none other than the aquatic beast himself, tearing the metal arm apart with his teeth before punching a hole at the middle that caused the AI to deactivate. Ward was shocked, seeing his dear friend destroyed. Luckily, there was still hope to save him. But Stingray was infuriated, growling at the presence of the others in front of Warden protectively. He said nothing, pulling Ward from the ground back into his arms and carefully placed him back to his seat. Alice just came by, looking at the mess on the floor. “What the hell happened here?” But Warden was still in shock, though he soon snapped out of it as he heard Alice enter. “Oh, Alice... take Jailbot to the repairing room immediately, please.” He spoke, seeing how badly damaged he was only broke his heart. But he couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful for Stingray just saving his life, his eyes lit up to find out how protective he was just then. 

Similar situations continued further, and the creature was slowly showing more signs of care for the ravenet. He would follow him around more often, almost seeming like a personal bodyguard. Concerned of the Warden’s safety, he’d managed to attempt to attack anyone. Ward would pull him around to do different kinds of activities, even went with him to the musical the first week. All that has lead to now, almost month later. Ward has not have another episode since he practically made Stingray sleep in his bedroom, of course the beast agreed to this as to appease him. 

Tonight, however, it was peaceful, which means it’s wonderful. Odd enough... he wasn’t bothered to have Ward’s weight on him, he was so light and warm. The feeling was... comforting to say the least. Was this the comfort of a fellow friend? There was no doubt he needed this, having someone to protect and be close to without messing up. Hard for the beast to comprehend, but this made him feel content. As he was feeling his eyelids fall, Warden starts to whimper and shake. His eyes are watering, and Stingray sits up with a concerned look. It struck an old memory, he covered his left hand over his mouth to look away for a moment. He was panicked for a few seconds before shaking Ward’s shoulders, hoping that this would awake him. Warden’s heart beat fast, muttering under his breath. It was not long after that he awoke, sitting up rushed, breathing hard and heavy. His chest was tight, but Stingray immediately held onto him close to his chest. The same memory replayed, reminding of someone who no longer exists. And because of this, he held to the small human for his dear life. Warden said nothing. Like a small and frail animal, he carefully wrapped his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is longer than the last, but either way I hope you enjoyed it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so, this is only the beginning— this was written inspired by a dream I had, decided to turn that into an AU. Enjoy!


End file.
